A New Life
by Adryl
Summary: Two new girls come to the Xavier Institute, causing dispute on what was once known as fact. PG only for later on, and a maybe at that. Nothing horrible, promise, just plotlines and ideas might be hard to follow for some.
1. A New Life

Ok, disclaimer time. X-Men: Evolution doesn't belong to me. Ok? Does that work? The only people in here I own are Leila and Quinn - they're mine, ya hear?!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Wha' the-!" Rogue exclaimed as her monitor went fuzzy and her computer shut down. "Tha's the second time it's done tha'!" In frustration she kicked the wall and was about to continue complaining very loudly when the doorbell rang. Rogue blinked, then jumped up to answer it. "Ah got it!"  
  
Other students had the same idea as well, for several others raced Rogue to the foyer before Logan shooed them away. He cautiously opened the door and looked outside. "Yes?"  
  
A tall girl stood there with a small bag. "Hey, I'm Leila," she said casually and tucked a stray strand of hair behind an ear - a strangely pointy ear. Two metal pieces lay under her eyes, a transparent green, with glinting silver stones in them. They reflected the sun and lightened her eyes.  
  
Rogue couldn't help but stare. She rubbed her eyes more than once. Was the girl's skin tinted slightly. . .green? She shuddered and looked at the others who had gathered by the door, but no one else seemed to notice. Rogue thought she should be used to other mutants by now, but she guessed that she just hadn't gotten a feel for the more *colorful* ones. //But what about Kurt? He turns blue sometimes!// part of her argued. Her other half retorted, //Yeah, *sometimes*, not always.//  
  
"I'm here to see a Mr. Charles Xavier. . .?" Leila glanced down at the back of her hand where she had written the address and name of the institution.  
  
"Do you have an appointment?" Logan asked gruffly. He wasn't about to let just *anyone* into the school - what if they weren't the mutant they said they were? Or what if they were one of Mystique's spies?  
  
"No," Leila replied just as seriously. "This isn't exactly known to be a 'mutant hang-out' so it's not advertised. Do you want a resumé or something?"  
  
Logan continued to frown, but let her inside and closed the door behind him after he was certain there was no one else out there. No sooner had he turned around than the doorbell rang again. With an annoyed groan, he opened the door and glared at the other girl standing outside. She was the opposite of Leila; she was a bit smaller, had normal skin color and ears, had no piercings or anything (that Logan could see at least) and seemed to be a normal person.  
  
"Yes?" he growled. "Are you here to see the Professor, too?"  
  
The girl blinked. "Yeah, how'd you know?"  
  
"Let's just say you're not the first one here today."  
  
He took them inside and led them to Xavier's study. After awhile he noticed the other teen mutants following him, and scowled at them. "Don't you have something better to do?" They all scurried back to their rooms.  
  
Logan knocked on Charles's door. "Professor," he said, "there's two visitors here to see you."  
  
"Let them in," the voice came through the door.  
  
Not looking overjoyed, Logan opened the door for the two girls and closed it behind them, staying at his position outside the room.  
  
Professor Xavier sat gazing out of his large window. He faced away from the girls and the door, yet said, "Ah, Leila, you're here. Welcome. And - . . ." He frowned and now turned around to see them. "Who is the second young lady here?"  
  
The girl blushed. "I'm Quinn," she said, and added, "Sir."  
  
Leila glared at the Professor. "Don't play games with me. You sound like you expected me! How-!"  
  
"I. . .slightly tapped your mind," Xavier explained. "But you," He looked at Quinn. "You, I couldn't get through to find out about you. . . You have a very intriguing mental block on me, did you do that?"  
  
Quinn blinked. "Oh, no sir, I didn't do it! I - I had no idea, I'm so sorry!" she gushed apologetically.  
  
Xavier shook his head, still frowning thoughtfully. "No, it's perfectly alright, just. . .unexpected. . ." He rubbed his eyes, then looked up again. "So," he said, "why are you here and what are your special talents? And. . .what some people around here call your 'real names'?"  
  
Leila looked at him suspiciously. "I can hack any kind of technology or travel through it."  
  
"Virus," Xavier said before Leila could continue. She was not pleased.  
  
"I found your 'school' while I was in the computer," she said. "I thought it would probably be better for me here. A safe haven from all those tech freaks who'd want to use me for a Firewall or something." She cringed.  
  
Xavier turned to Quinn. "Your turn," he said, not unkindly.  
  
"Well," she said shyly. "I don't know anything about this 'name' thing or whatever, or the limitations on my talents, but I became oddly perceptive about everything a couple months ago. I thought it was just because I was paying more attention in school," She looked at him sheepishly, "But when things started shrinking, I knew I was in pretty big trouble. I mean, if five dollars go missing, it's no big deal, but it's kind of hard to miss the family dog." She blushed.  
  
The professor chuckled and smiled at her. "You are Raven."  
  
Quinn gave him a blank look, then shrugged. "If you say so," she said resignedly. "I really have no clue about any of this. It's all new to me."  
  
A mischievous twinkle appeared in Xavier's eyes when he said, "Oh, you'll find out soon enough."  
  
Leila gave him a curious look, but gave up upon realizing that none of her questions would be answered anyway.  
  
"I'm sure someone will show you to your new rooms now and you'll get to know your roommates a bit better."  
  
"Roommates?" Leila and Quinn exclaimed simultaneously; however, Leila's was in horror while Quinn's was a squeal of excitement.  
  
"Yes, roommates," Charles repeated himself. "I'll see you two bright and early in the morning."  
  
"Yessir," Leila mumbled while Quinn grinned.  
  
Logan was in the middle of having a horrid headache when the girls exited the Professor's study. Quinn looked at him and said, "Are you feeling alright?"  
  
"No-,"  
  
"Is it your head?"  
  
"Yes-,"  
  
Before Logan could finish, Quinn did the unthinkable. She just walked up to this tall, scary looking man and poked him in the forehead. Both got what felt like a static shock.  
  
"Ouch!" they said together. Leila looked at them and shook her head disapprovingly.  
  
Quinn blinked, shrugged and said, "Bye Mister!" before starting to trot down the hall.  
  
Still a bit bewildered, Logan called after her, "It's Logan - my name is Logan."  
  
"Bye mister Logan!" Quinn waved and continued to jog down the hallway.  
  
Logan stared after their retreating figures before entering the Professor's study.  
  
Xavier stared at him curiously. "Wolverine, did she just-?"  
  
"Stride right up to me and poke me in the forehead? Yeah." Logan shook his head from side to side, trying to get out the numbness.  
  
Xavier frowned in thought. "Interesting. . ."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Wow, unlike some other authors here, I've noticed I've been all over the place (where I've put my stories). I haven't been dwelling on a particular topic - so far, I've done a Songfic (for a fiction that's so old, it's not even here, so that was kinda hard to categorize at first), I've done a Lord of the Rings weird parody type thing, and now an X-Men thing. Sheesh, it kinda makes you wonder, where am I going to show up next?  
  
WOW, this is also one of the longest things I've put on Fanfiction.net! This is four pages long! ^o^ I don't remember how long "Hollow Soul" was, but that was pretty long too. I've noticed my LotR chapters don't run too long.  
  
Well, just an experimental idea from reading a fanfic by Les Yeux Violets, I have decided to incorporate Questions to some of my own fics (though I give her all the credit for inspiration!)  
  
Also credited for inspiration:  
  
My friend, Seto, for getting me involved with X-Men again.  
  
Author, rogue-x-men, for inspiring me to write in Rogue's accent (I'm using her format for it and it might not all be right, not to mention look a bit weird until you try to sound it out, but I'm trying and that's what counts, ne?)  
  
My friend, Nuclearcows, for sharing his popcorn with me at the 2nd X-Men movie (that has absolutely no relevance to this story, just wanted to advertise HOW NICE HE IS!! No, really, he is.)  
  
And my friend, Yuka, for helping me decide on Quinn's "Raven" (she has no idea about this, heheh). You can see her work at FictionPress.net, she's windriderkitsune.  
  
Ok, now the Questions:  
  
Q: WHY on EARTH would I add two more characters to the already WAY COOL cast of X-Men: Evolution?  
  
A: Well, that's for me to know and you to find out, tee hee. No, seriously, they do have significance!  
  
Q: What's with the pokee of the headee thinger?  
  
A: Um, that has significance too. Honest! It has to do with the way Quinn mutated, I just thought it was funny to start hinting at it like that.  
  
Q: After Quinn just poked Wolverine in the forehead, why hasn't he strangled her yet?  
  
A: Eh. . .well, that would make for a very short chapter, wouldn't it? Actually, if he tried to kill her it might make a bloody mess, and that would be a pain to clean up. Besides, the Professor might not be too happy about it.  
  
Ok, that's all I can think of right now. ^^;; More is to come, soon (I hope) and I will update "Sleep Rap" when I get any cool ideas. . .cool ideas that will fit into the storyline, I mean. I always get cool ideas. They don't always work out well (like trying to jump over a swing) or aren't the smartest (like putting my finger in the pencil sharpener) but they've all developed my character (and right now, you're just thinking, "My GOD, what's WRONG with her??"). But I will try to get that updated soon.  
  
Alright, you've heard me babble enough! Ciao! 


	2. A Startling Discovery

Woohoo, only one day up and I've gotten four reviews!! YEEHAW! Is it just me, or does X-Men seem to be more popular than LotR? Oh well, it's not important.  
  
OBVIOUSLY, I don't own X-Men, so don't question my usage of the characters. It's "fanfiction" for a reason - fiction by fans! So don't sue me.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"She just. . .came up to you and poked you in the forehead? Just like that?" Professor X asked.  
  
"Yeah. . .weird. . ." Logan still looked a bit dazed. "Strangely enough, my headache's gone."  
  
Professor X's eyes widened. "Well then. . .I suppose I know what's going on now. I was able to get through to a small portion of her mind-. . ."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Walking along the deserted hallways, Quinn looked around with interest. "Um, Leila?"  
  
"What?" the other girl growled.  
  
Unabashed, Quinn continued, "Are you sure we're going the right way?"  
  
Leila spun around and glared at her. "I'm sure I'm-. . .Well, I suppose-. . . Now, see here-. . ." she sputtered angrily. She stopped and inhaled deeply, then said, "If you're so worried about our direction, why don't *you* lead the way?"  
  
"I don't know the hallways any better than you do!" Quinn exclaimed.  
  
"Of course not. That's why we're here to show you," said a voice. Rogue walked out of the shadows and Kitty emerged from a wall.  
  
"We're gonna, like, show you where your rooms are," Kitty said cheerfully.  
  
"Yippee," Rogue muttered, trying to cover up her marvel at the new students.  
  
"Oh, good," Quinn said, relieved. "I was worried Leila would keep walking for hours without going anywhere!"  
  
Leila scowled.  
  
Kitty giggled. "I'm Kitty, and over there's Rogue. C'mon, we'll show you where you can put your stuff and who your new roommates are."  
  
Leila cringed again at that word, "roommates".  
  
Rogue suddenly got an idea. "You know what, Kitty, why don't you take Leila here, an' ah'll take. . ." She paused and looked at Quinn.  
  
"Quinn," she supplied, and Rogue continued, "Yeah, Quinn. Ah'll take her, an' you take Leila. It'll go faster tha' way."  
  
Kitty gave Rogue an odd look, then shrugged. "Like, ok then, whatever." She started walking down the hall, then called over her shoulder, "Remember, the Professor wants us in his study in twenty minutes!"  
  
"A'right, a'right, ah'll be there!" Rogue sighed and shook her head. "Nag, nag, nag, nag. . ." She cut herself off and looked at Quinn. "Oh yeah, ah gotta show you t' yer room."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"I've sent word through telepathy to the other students," Professor X told Logan. "They'll be here in about fifteen minutes. Then we can all sort this out."  
  
"I hope so," Logan grumbled, still puzzled about the whole incident.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Here you are," Kitty said, opening a door for Leila. "Strange. . .this room's empty, but this is the room the Professor said to put you in. Oh well, lucky you - I guess no roommate after all."  
  
For the first time, Leila smiled.  
  
"You've got your own computer over there," Kitty pointed to part of the room. "And the bathroom's down this hall." She pointed behind her and was about to continue when Leila stopped her.  
  
"I am certain I will be fine. I will navigate through this mansion by myself, thank you," Leila said, eerily agreeable.  
  
Kitty blinked. "Like, whatever floats your boat."  
  
Leila raised an eyebrow. "Yeah. Sure." She closed the door.  
  
Kitty frowned. "Well, *somebody's* not a people-person."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Rogue walked briskly and Quinn sometimes had to trot to keep up with her. The more experienced mutant wore a sly smile on her face, Quinn unknowing. Rogue led the new girl down many corridors, each one looking like the last, until she thought she would get dizzy. To Quinn, it wasn't too far-fetched that she would get lost - in fact, she suspected it. She couldn't believe that the other students knew exactly where they were going.  
  
Rogue continued to walk. Quinn shifted the weight of her backpack.  
  
There was a long, awkward silence.  
  
Finally it was broken. "Here's your room," Rogue said. Loud music came through the door.  
  
"Are you certain?" Quinn asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm positive." Rogue grinned wickedly and pushed Quinn into the door. The door opened with a bang, slamming against one of the walls. Kurt, who had been jamming and playing air guitar now jumped back with a startled cry. Quinn gasped and spun around, but Rogue was already gone. She looked back at Kurt, her cheeks a bit pink.  
  
Kurt hurriedly turned off his stereo. The two stared at each other for a second, then Quinn blurted out, "I am so, so sorry, I didn't mean to barge in like that!"  
  
"No, no, it's alright." Kurt took a good look at her. "You must be new here. Vere you lost?"  
  
Quinn blinked. "Uh, yeah, I am new. And. . .I suppose you could say I was lost. . ." She shook her head. "All the hallways look the same!"  
  
Kurt grinned. "I zhought zee same zhing vhen I first came. Here, I'll show you vhere ze girls' dorms are - you somehow managed to get yourself into ze boys' rooms."  
  
"I did, did I?" Quinn muttered dryly, thinking of what she'd do to Rogue.  
  
Kurt quickly glanced at the clock. "Here, just follow me. You'll find your vay around in time."  
  
"Everyone says that! It seems impossible to me," Quinn said, but followed him.  
  
Kurt chuckled. "Zhey should get a map for zis place, no?"  
  
"Most definitely!" Quinn nodded enthusiastically.  
  
Eventually they came to the girls' halls and then Kurt stopped at a door.  
  
"I *zhink* zis von is yours," he told Quinn as she opened the door. "At least it hasn't been occupied yet. Lucky, you don't have to room vith someone else. Ah vell." He shrugged and looked at the clock in her room. "Oh dear, I am sorry, but I must run - Professor X vanted to see me. Perhaps vee can talk another time."  
  
"But-!" Quinn started. Kurt was gone in a wisp of black smoke.  
  
"But I didn't get your name," she said softly.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kurt reappeared in Xavier's study. "I am sorry - I hope you haven't vaited for me long," he apologized.  
  
"It's ok, Kurt," the Professor replied. He then turned to see all of the mutants as a whole. It was awhile before he spoke.  
  
"You all know about the new students, I trust?"  
  
Murmurings of answers and nods followed.  
  
Xavier sighed and closed his eyes. "News travels fast."  
  
A frown creased Cyclops's forehead. "What's the matter, Professor? You know you can't hide much from us now - we'll find out sooner or later."  
  
"It is not that I am trying to hide anything, Scott," Professor X said. "This is just very difficult to explain." There was another pause before he started again. "These new mutants are unlike anything you've seen before - especially the one girl. But let's start with Leila first. Tell me, what do you think of her?"  
  
"She's got green skin," Rogue stated.  
  
"She's not exactly the most friendly type," Kitty said wryly.  
  
There was another pause.  
  
"The metal under her eyes," came a deep voice from a corner. They turned to meet Logan's scowl. "That metal, and her attitude - completely emotionless. She can't be normal!"  
  
"That's because she's not." Xavier opened his eyes. "You're all right - Leila is a horse of a different color. Her ability relies on technology - she travels through the Internet. That's how she found the institute. And just like Scott's X-name is Cyclops, hers is Virus. The closest thing I could compare her to is an android. She is the human computer."  
  
"And that's why she's emotionless," Jean cut in, brightened by the discovery. "Computers have no feelings! They're the ultimate brain!"  
  
"Almost," said the Professor. "But not quite. And that's where Quinn steps in, because computers *aren't* the ultimate brain - they can be programmed."  
  
The other X-men were silent.  
  
"What are you saying, Professor?" Kitty asked.  
  
Xavier looked each of them in the eye. "Quinn is the ultimate brain."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Ok, that's got to be cool, eh? Yeah, I know I didn't fully explain it - that'll come in the next chapter. ^_~  
  
The key to having an attentive audience is to always keep them asking for more.  
  
Ok, one minor note - last chapter, I said it ran to four pages. I lied. After all the comments I put in, it went to five pages. And as of now, this one's five pages, too (though there's less words than the last chapter).  
  
Ok, questions! (Don't worry, there aren't that many!) :  
  
-- Quinn is the ultimate brain? What's *that* supposed to mean??  
  
-- Wait, is this what the summary meant by "causing a dispute over what was once considered fact"?  
  
Ok, at least this second one I can answer - that's half right. No one was really expecting a super genius. But you'll have to wait for the *whole* reason until next chapter!  
  
^_^  
  
Bye now!  
  
~ Adryl 


	3. A GAP in the Genes

Wow, I'm going through these X-Men things fast! I bet y'all wish I would update my Sleep Rap like this, heheh.  
  
Thank you for the lovely five reviews!! ^_^ That's the most I've ever gotten in such a short amount of time in the starts of my stories (I think. . .).  
  
OK, by now you really don't need me saying how I don't own X-Men. And if you're all good little monkeys, you'll have read the story from chapter one. The disclaimer is there - is it really necessary to be so redundant in repeating it chapter after chapter?  
  
I didn't think so.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Whoa, what?" Spyke exclaimed. "The ultimate brain? What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
Rogue frowned. "Quinn? Tha' shy, li'l girl?"  
  
"Quinn's zee small, shy brunette?" Kurt choked. "I only just showed her vhere zee girls' hall vas! She didn't seem. . .like a super genius or anyzhing. She seemed just like a normal person - I vouldn't have even guessed she vas a mutant if she vasn't here!"  
  
"Well, other than her ingenuity, she *is* a normal person, or appears to be," the Professor said. "She's quite clever without her even knowing it."  
  
"How did you know, Professor?" Jean asked.  
  
"When she first came in with Leila, I probed her mind, just like I do to any student," Professor X explained. "I got through to Leila, but not Quinn. She had some sort of mental block on that kept me out, and she had no idea it was there. I've never seen such a beautiful, amazing mind!" Xavier paused, in awe of the reverie. He shook his head and continued. "I was able to get into a small portion of her psyche."  
  
"Und?" Kurt asked eagerly.  
  
"Wait," Scott said. He turned to the Professor. "Are you saying that she's just really smart? Because if that's the case, she'd be really great in plans and all, but I don't see how she could fight- ,"  
  
"On the contrary, Scott," declared Xavier. "It is not only her possession of knowledge, because she doesn't know everything. It is that she can *acquire* the knowledge from just about anywhere - just absorb it. And that's not even her strong point."  
  
Logan sustained his scowl, but it was now fear that was concealed behind his stony expression.  
  
"Anyone can acquire knowledge, but it takes wisdom to apply it."  
  
"I still don't understand," Scott tried again.  
  
"Quinn, although quite scholarly, has not been drained of her energy by facts and data," continued the Professor. "She has retained her imagination. And if she concentrates hard enough. . .just about anything can become a reality." Professor X's voice had become very low.  
  
The mutants were silent. Logan's eyes widened and he slammed his fist into the wall, making all the students jump and stare at him. He was furious and strode briskly toward the door.  
  
"No!" Kurt cried. "You cannot hurt her!" He latched onto the older man's arm and Logan whirled around to look fiercely at everyone, his teeth bared.  
  
"She is a danger to the institute!" he shouted. "Professor, you can't afford to keep her here - what if she dreams of the mansion burning down or something? She puts the lives of all of us at risk just by staying!"  
  
Xavier turned slowly to meet his gaze. Logan was breathing heavily.  
  
"Professor!"  
  
Charles looked at him for a bit longer. "Logan, take the day off. Go for a walk. Visit the pet shop. And don't come back until you're under control."  
  
Logan was livid with rage and he shook Kurt off of his arm violently. He stalked out of the room. The other mutants heard the front door slam behind him.  
  
"He von't hurt her, vill he?" Kurt asked fearfully. "He von't do anyzhing to her, vill he, Herr Professor?"  
  
Xavier sighed. "I don't know if he really will, Kurt. But I will do my best to see that he doesn't."  
  
There was a moment of silence.  
  
Bobby stepped forward. "Sir, is there any explanation for how this could have happened? Her way of mutating, I mean."  
  
Charles thought for a minute. "I believe it has something to do with genetics, but I have not tested the theory yet. I truly think it has to do with the mutant genotypes."  
  
"But you don't know," Bobby finished.  
  
Xavier shook his head. "No, not for sure."  
  
"Well, we better find out," Scott said. "What if Logan's right and she is a threat? We have to find out for sure."  
  
"That we do, Scott," Xavier said softly. "That we do."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
At first, Logan had glowered at the small Jack Russell terrier through the glass, but couldn't ignore the dog's crazy antics. He found it strange that such a small thing, a small furry animal, could get through his anger.  
  
//So this is why the Professor wanted me to come here. . .//  
  
He watched the dog a little longer and was staggered when he found himself smiling.  
  
"He is cute, isn't he?" came a voice from behind him.  
  
"Yeah," Logan admitted as Jean came to stand beside him.  
  
"The Professor said some more after you'd left," Jean told him. She projected the images and dialogue into his mind as she watched the puppy stand on its front paws.  
  
After he watched each scene unfold, Logan shook his head. "Ok, so Quinn seems just like a sweet little girl," he started, then became angry again, "which means she probably can't control her powers!" Jean looked at him out of the corner of her eye, and he tried to calm down. "Well, everyone had to learn how at some point or another. . .but it's still quite dangerous!" Once again he tried to control his temper. ". . .Perhaps I shouldn't have been so hard on her. . .I mean, she's only mutant. And everyone's had problems - this. . .shouldn't be any different."  
  
//I hope, // he thought.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Ok, I know before I said that her being super smart wasn't the whole "wow" over 'fact', but that was when I thought I could actually do an intense study of the mutants genotypes & phenotypes.  
  
Yeah, right. You may all laugh at my idea now. Obviously, it didn't work - it was fun, but also frustrating. Apparently, the writers of X-Men did not stick to continuity, so there is no pattern in any of the genes, making it impossible to see how mutation is inherited.  
  
Sorry to everyone who was expecting this big shebang. I'm still working out some of the kinks in the theories of mutant genetics, but it won't be as detailed as I had first hoped.  
  
Oh well, it'll still be cool.  
  
I know this chapter is a bit shorter than the others, but that's ok, right? You don't know where I live!  
  
Okedee, I'll add more soon! (And hopefully get some inspiration for Sleep Rap that can be used ASAP!)  
  
~ Adryl 


	4. A Good Reason to Stall

No, X-Men don't belong to me. None of them do. Except for Raven and Virus. Yep, those are mine.  
  
Now that that's out of the way -  
  
Sorry for being gone for so long - I have had absolutely no desire to write anything for a while. It's about time I got back to it.  
  
So I will try this thing again. Also, if anyone knows how to beat Lurtz in "The Two Towers" PS2 game, tell me.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
As the mutants filed out, Scott Summers stayed behind the group. "Professor," he asked, "how are we supposed to find out anything for sure?"  
  
"I don't know, Scott," said Xavier. "Quinn will most likely undergo a medical examination. Perhaps you should ask Beast some questions - he is a chemist, not I. Other than that, only research."  
  
"How can we research if we don't even know what we're looking for?"  
  
Professor X shook his head. "It's frustrating, I know. I, too, am confused. Just.keep an eye out for her at school, will you?"  
  
Scott nodded. "Sure thing."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"So, now what are we supposed to do?" Logan asked.  
  
"Just wait and hope for the best," Jean replied, an apologetic look on her face. "I know you wish we could do more."  
  
Logan shrugged. "Nah, it's ok - I've spent a lot of my life just waiting and hoping for the best. I should think I'm getting good at it now."  
  
Jean smiled in understanding. She knew deep down, he was just as nervous as anyone at the institute.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"So what should we do, Auntie S?" Evan finished his tale. On the other end, Storm was quiet for a moment.  
  
"Just watch out, Evan. Do anything the professor asks without arguing, please." To lighten the subject, she added, "And bring that Language grade up."  
  
"Ok. I miss you, too. Love you. Bye." Evan hung up the phone.  
  
Although Evan had gotten off the line, Storm was not done on the phone. She quickly called the airport and got a ticket for a flight back, leaving in a few days.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The next morning, Quinn woke at 5:30, showered, and was downstairs by 6:15. Finishing her breakfast, she was about to leave when Kurt skidded into the kitchen, sliding on the tiles in his socks. He poured a glass of orange juice and downed it, then asked, "Vhere you going? It's only 6." He glanced at the clock. "6:35."  
  
Quinn frowned. "Yeah, and school starts at 7, so I'd like to get going. And you should have a better breakfast than that."  
  
He shrugged and grinned. "You know, Scott has a car. He can just drive you."  
  
Quinn blinked. "No, I mean, I'm sure Scott has better things to do."  
  
"Oh, I'm sure it's ok!"  
  
At that moment, Scott walked in, looking at his watch.  
  
"Scott!"  
  
He looked up, surprised.  
  
"You can drive Quinn to school, too, right?" Kurt asked.  
  
Scott remembered the professor's words. "Yeah, sure, no problem."  
  
"You're serious?" Quinn asked, stunned.  
  
"Yeah." Scott shrugged. "Mi casa es su casa - literally."  
  
Quinn laughed. "Gracias, senor Summers." Again, he shrugged good- naturedly.  
  
Ten minutes later, they left in the car.  
  
"I didn't know you knew Spanish!" Kurt whispered as they were leaving the mansion.  
  
Scott looked at him incredulously. "I don't."  
  
"But - I thought -!"  
  
"Oh, come on, Kurt, you can't be serious! That phrase is like 'adios' now - it's so common, everyone knows it."  
  
"Oh." Kurt was silent for a minute. "So, is Jean coming vith us?"  
  
Scott shook his head. "Not today - I think she got a ride from Duncan."  
  
"Oh." Kurt looked at Scott sympathetically.  
  
Scott frowned. "Don't look at me like that."  
  
Kurt shrugged. "Just say vhen."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Ok, so that wasn't the greatest, but it's given me some more ideas. I wish I could say the same for Sleep Rap - the mafia has kind of cornered me. But not completely! Expect another chapter for both of these stories soon.  
  
Now, I missed the Questions from last chapter, so I better remember them now.  
  
Is this hinting at something between Scott and Jean?  
  
Well, everyone knows they really like each other and Duncan's an idiot, but other than that, nope, no dwelling on Scott/Jean romance here.  
  
What's Storm going to do once she gets back?  
  
Um.even I don't know that yet. I suppose that's one we'll all have to wait and see.  
  
Are Quinn's powers going to cause trouble at school?  
  
I honestly don't know that yet, either. I considered it, but I'm not completely sure.  
  
Spanish??  
  
Yep, and I think I'll have some other languages in here, too. Don't hesitate to ask for a translation if it's not included in the story already - I'll be happy to tell you what it means.  
  
Are your chapters getting shorter?  
  
Well, this one might be, compared to others, but it really depends on scenery, characters, conversations, cliffhangers, etc. My Sleep Rap ones might be getting longer - longer than the first one, anyway (which was probably only a page long - or shorter). In any case, I'm not making the chapters shorter on purpose to jip you of your reading or because I don't like to write - some just come out shorter or longer than others. There's no standard for these types of things!  
  
Well, let's see how this goes. And wish me luck on fixing this boiler before it explodes.  
  
~Adryl 


	5. First Day Prodigy

Disclaimer: Adryl owns nothing related to X-men, nor Marvel for that matter (she did, but someone else took it). However, she has some connections, so for a small fee . . .  
  
A/N: I am soooooo sorry that I have not been around in forever!! I know that people wanted to be in my fic, so they will be - I promised. ^_^ Right now, I'm not sure of how big a part they'll play, but they might come in later, too. Um, I'll do my best with writing this - if you've read any of my other stories, I think I've stated before that I have very minimal planning, heheh. But hey, it's been coming out ok so far, right?  
  
Oh, and a heads-up - I don't own Connie, either. She has been borrowed from "Caroline Keene" and HER Interactive for these purposes . . . others may follow.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Scott pulled his red convertible into the school parking lot rather . . . gracefully for a boy. Perhaps the correct word would be "suavely". In any case, a small group of girls over to the side giggled and waved. Being polite, Scott returned the wave, but seemed preoccupied with something else.  
  
"You guys head in," he said in a fatherly-manner, "while I go look for Jean. Probably got a ride with Duncan . . . ."  
  
As she walked with Kurt, Quinn looked over her shoulder and gave a short laugh.  
  
"Vhat's so funny?" he asked.  
  
Quinn shook her head. "I'm not even sure if I should be laughing at all. Is . . . Scott, right? Is he always so . . . paternal?"  
  
Kurt shrugged. "He *is* zee oldest. I guess he zhinks he's responsible for all of us."  
  
Quinn shook her head again. "As much as I'll say something now, I'm sure I'll be glad for that sometime or another." She sighed. "I am *so* nervous about this whole 'new school' thing."  
  
Kurt grinned. "Don't vorry too much about it - I don't zhink today vill be very hard for you. Vhen I first came here, I went to all of my classes on my second day - basically, zhey'll probably give you your schedule, see vhat your strengths and veaknesses are, and tell you vhat books you need, maybe even give you some," he said. "Don't vorry," he repeated. "Just act normal and you'll fit in fine. You might just end up in the library to 'adapt to your new surroundings' vith the other transfers."  
  
"Other transfers?" Quinn asked.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hi, I'm Connie. You're not from around here, are you?" a tan-skinned girl asked Quinn. She was of average height with short, reddish brown hair and looked athletic.  
  
Quinn blushed. "No, I'm not. How did you know?"  
  
Connie grinned. "Well, from the way you've been trying to hide in the corner, I could guess."  
  
Quinn blushed an even deeper red.  
  
"Don't sweat it," Connie said. "Everyone gets used to this place eventually. I mean, it's kinda slow here in Bayville - when something happens, the whole town knows because it's *rare* that *anything* happens." Connie laughed at Quinn's expression. "You look like you've seen a ghost!"  
  
"Well, I'm just not used to that kind of attention, I guess," Quinn replied.  
  
Connie shrugged. "I suppose it's all a matter of if the attention's on you or not."  
  
Quinn paled, but Connie didn't notice. She was calling over another girl.  
  
"Sam! Samantha!" Another girl walked over, different from Connie, but she seemed to know what was going on all the same.  
  
"Yeah?" she asked.  
  
"This is . . . what did you say your name was?" Connie asked.  
  
"Quinn," Quinn supplied.  
  
"Yeah, Quinn - she's new here."  
  
"Have you been to the Main Office yet?" Samantha asked.  
  
"Actually, I just came back from there," Quinn admitted. "I haven't even gotten to look at my schedule." As she said this, she brought forth a folded piece of paper from her pocket.  
  
Another girl, slim with black hair, went to peek over Quinn's shoulder. Quinn spun to look at who it was, tense. Realizing it was just another student, she turned a bit pink. "Sorry," she murmured.  
  
Still a bit surprised, the other girl grinned sheepishly. "It's a'right - curiosity killed the cat, huh? I'm Kana, by the way."  
  
Quinn laughed. "Here, let's all see if we have any classes with each other." She and her new gal pals scanned the paper quickly.  
  
"You're in my gym," Connie said.  
  
"Art," said Samantha.  
  
"Nap class!" exclaimed Kana.  
  
The three girls looked at her.  
  
"Er, math," Kana rephrased.  
  
All four laughed.  
  
"So, Connie," Quinn said, "you're not a transfer here. Why are you here in the library?"  
  
"I've got a study hall this block, and time to kill." Connie grinned. "I like to skim through the magazines."  
  
Quinn smiled and looked over her schedule again. It wasn't long before her smile faded. "There must be some mistake . . . ." she said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Yes, hun?" one of the secretaries asked as she got off the phone.  
  
"I think there's been a mistake on my schedule," Quinn explained.  
  
The woman turned to her computer. "Name?"  
  
"Quinn Romanov."  
  
"Age?"  
  
"16."  
  
The secretary was quiet for some time. "It's all here, hun, I don't know what your problem is."  
  
"That's *exactly* what the problem is," Quinn said. She pointed at the screen over the counter. "It looks normal."  
  
The secretary gave her an odd look. "Okaaaaay . . . ."  
  
Quinn blushed. "What I mean is, I've taken all of those classes already."  
  
The woman raised an eyebrow. "How old did you say you were?"  
  
"16."  
  
"You're a junior, right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Mrs. Brown, at least from her nameplate, was silent for a moment longer. "Come around the counter and sit down, hun. This might take a while . . . ." Noticing the other girls in the doorway, she said, "You might want to get to your next class."  
  
Kana shrugged. "Transfers are stuck in the library to 'get acquainted with their books'. I'll stay - if it's alright."  
  
Mrs. Brown shrugged and turned to Quinn. "Now, you're sure you've taken all of this before?"  
  
"Yes," Quinn replied. "I remember that," she pointed to her science class, "because I had to dissect a - "  
  
"Details are unnecessary," Mrs. Brown interrupted hurriedly. "What do you want your classes changed to?"  
  
"Well, for starters, I want to switch Home Economics to Psychology."  
  
With a mere glance out of the corner of her eye, Mrs. Brown was silent as she entered the new information.  
  
"And Biology to Chemistry. Advanced Liturature. Keep Art . . . split my history into Criminology and . . . ummm . . . Sociology. Two foreign languages - keep Spanish, add French. And Math . . ."  
  
Mrs. Brown held her breath expectantly.  
  
"Keep that the same."  
  
The secretary let the air go with such force that she paled slightly when she realized just how loud her sigh had been.  
  
"You're going to be swamped with all this work, hun," she said. "I strongly suggest a study hall, but something tells me you won't take it. If you ever want to drop a class or switch, you come right to me, you hear?"  
  
Quinn smiled sheepishly. "Ok."  
  
Mrs. Brown saw her and Kana to the door.  
  
"With a name like Mrs. Brown, you'd expect her to be just as dreary, but she seemed nice enough," Quinn said.  
  
Kana hadn't said anything until now. "You *do* realize - "  
  
********  
  
" - zhat you've taken five AP classes??" Kurt exclaimed.  
  
"So?" Quinn asked, confused.  
  
"That's insane!" said Scott, forgetting for a moment that he was supposed to keep it quiet.  
  
"I still don't see what the problem is," Quinn said indignantly. "I'm fitting myself according to my abilities, why is that so wrong?"  
  
"I said to act *normal*," Kurt stated in frustration.  
  
"I *am* acting normal!" Quinn cried.  
  
"He meant as in 'inconspicuous'," said Scott. "Word gets out in this school fast, and pretty soon, the Academy will be even more well known. I mean, it's not every day you get a 'child prodigy'."  
  
"But the Academy was said to be for advanced kids anyway," Quinn said, quieter now.  
  
Scott shook his head. "Doesn't matter."  
  
Another group of girls walked by and paused. They looked from Kurt to Quinn, then to Scott, then back to Quinn again. They giggled as they left.  
  
Kurt rested his forehead on a locker. "The rumors are starting already."  
  
"Hey Quinn! Quinn!" Connie came over to them. "Heard about the whole office incident." She, too, looked from Kurt and Scott to Quinn. "The buzz is about - I had no idea that actually being *scholarly* at school would get so many guys around you." She winked and then looked at the boys. "Trading in beauty for brains, huh? You boys are finally starting to get it."  
  
She turned back to Quinn. "I'll show you around tomorrow, ok? I gotta go, I'll see ya!" She jogged down the hallway.  
  
"Zhat is vhat the girls vere laughing about? Zhat you vere some . . . hot item??" Kurt asked, stunned.  
  
"If that's the worst of the rumors, then the both of you are busted," Quinn said dryly.  
  
Scott frowned. "It's not over yet." He looked up and his frown deepened.  
  
Duncan and three of his football buddies were walking toward them. Catching Quinn's eye, he gave her a sparkling smile.  
  
When he finally came upon them, he put an arm out and leaned against a locker next to her, pushing Kurt out of the way and nearly knocking him to the ground.  
  
"Hey," he said coolly.  
  
"Hey," she returned, with a slight indifference.  
  
"So, uh," He sniffed and brushed his hair aside. "I got two tickets for a movie tonight - want to come with me?"  
  
Quinn looked at him for a moment, a slight crease in her forehead. Finally, she said, "Define for me NaCl - and, is it generally poisonous for the human body?"  
  
Duncan blinked, then gave a short laugh. "Well, baby, I'll tell you that later." He went to reach for her arm.  
  
"No tocas nada!" she hissed. He took his hand back quickly, as if she would have bit it off otherwise.  
  
"Ummm . . . well, sure it's poisonous!" he exclaimed. "I mean, it's got that . . . C-L stuff in it."  
  
Quinn shook her head. "Go find some cheerleader." She, Kurt, and Scott began to leave.  
  
"No, wait!" Duncan called after her. "It's not! Ummm . . . the N-A neutralizes the C-L, right? Right??"  
  
Quinn rolled her eyes and called over her shoulder, "Duncan, your epidermis is showing!"  
  
She snickered as Duncan turned a deep red and searched frantically for wherever he was supposedly unclothed or indecent.  
  
Breaking out into the sunlight and fresh air, Quinn let her laughter explode.  
  
Kurt gave her a lopsided grin. "Vell, I don't get it, but anyzhing zhat makes Duncan look that bad in front of everyone is fine for me! What did you say, anyway? What is NaCl?"  
  
Quinn gasped for breath. "Table salt! And the epidermis is just the outer layer of your skin!"  
  
They all got a good laugh at Duncan's expense.  
  
After they'd calmed down, Scott shook his head. "Well, you've now made Duncan a definite enemy - that and whatever you said to him in that language. I told you it wasn't over."  
  
Kurt shrugged. "All the same, I zhink Duncan's going to have enough problems just by himself." He pointed to where Jean was marching angrily up to the jock, who had now realized that his fly was not down. Apparently, she, too, had heard of what happened; even worse for Duncan, she might have actually seen it herself.  
  
Scott couldn't hide his smile. "Rule number one - never cheat on your girlfriend or boyfriend. Rule number two - never date Duncan, as he seems likely to break Rule One. Amendment One - if this is your current situation, you may cheat on your boyfriend if it's Duncan."  
  
The three had another bout of laughter.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Haha, that was good, no? I have not failed you, good readers! And to make up for all my time not here, I gave you a super long chappie - this is seven pages!!! ^_^  
  
Samantha & Kana - please tell me if you want any more detail to your characters or if you want me to change them in any way. I was trying to make them what could almost be like you, but I could make them completely different if you want. Email me - cardcaptor2020@msn.com - to tell me of any changes you want me to make to their appearance, anything. I know they didn't have much structure (Sam had, like, nothing) so I'll change it to whatever you guys want. Ciao for now!!  
  
Adryl 


	6. Chillaxin' With the Gang

Sorry sorry sorry!! Okay, that over with (heheh), here is the super-late next chapter:  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That night, dinner at the Institute was more lively than usual.  
  
"Could you please pass the sodium chloride?" Scott asked, trying to keep his tone as serious as possible. Dr. McCoy handed him the salt suspiciously as Quinn and Kurt snickered.  
  
"So, Quinn, Leila, how were your first days?" the Professor asked.  
  
"I spent the whole time in the back of the computer lab," Leila said, almost monotone.  
  
"It was great, Professor X," Quinn told him. "I've already made three new friends – but I think you should know, I changed my schedule a bit."  
  
Xavier nodded. "Whatever suits your interests and needs."  
  
"Yeah – suitin' int'rests. Is *that* wha' all the guys were doin' today?" Rogue asked Quinn. Kitty giggled.  
  
Quinn blushed.  
  
The professor raised his eyebrows. "Quinn, have you made such an impact on the male population?"  
  
"Impact!" Jean snorted. "It left a crater!" It was the most she'd said all night.  
  
Quinn's blush deepened and she nervously pushed around the penne pasta left on her plate with her fork.  
  
Spyke laughed. "Is someone jealous?"  
  
"No!" Jean insisted, then turned to Xavier. "Professor, may I be excused? Please?"  
  
"Sure, go ahead," he replied, then gave the okay for the many clamoring others as well. He sighed. "I guess that's the end of dinner."  
  
Logan chuckled. "They're kids, Chuck."  
  
"Oh, Quinn," Dr. McCoy addressed her, as she was one of the last kids remaining. "Seeing as today is Friday – you probably knew that, it seems to be all you kids look forward to these days – tomorrow I'd like to see you, first chance you get, for your physical."  
  
"Will do, Doc," she promised.  
  
"Good – now I can rest easy knowing I didn't forget anything. Oh, and tell Leila I'll see her after you."  
  
"Yup," Quinn said brightly.  
  
"Ugh . . . I'm going to get some sleep." McCoy left the room, soon followed by Logan and Xavier.  
  
Kurt, the only one left besides Quinn, began collecting dishes and silverware.  
  
"Oh!" Quinn blinked. "Here, let me get some."  
  
"It's no trouble at all," he said. "It's my turn for dishes tonight."  
  
"Well, I can still help," she volunteered. "Like, um, you wash and I'll dry?"  
  
"Deal," Kurt agreed readily. "I hate dishes."  
  
Quinn laughed.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
After the dishes were finished, Kurt and Quinn joined Rogue, Kitty, Evan, and Scott in the 'den'. Professor Xavier had finally purchased two televisions for it after there were uncountable arguments over the subject.  
  
On one, Kitty and Evan were going head to head in Tony Hawk's Pro Skater for Playstation, while on the opposite side of the room, Scott and Rogue were channel surfing.  
  
"Anyzhing good on?" Kurt asked, looking over Scott's shoulder.  
  
"Nothin'."  
  
"Zip," Rogue added, "It's a total Bore War."  
  
"Where did Jean go?" Quinn asked.  
  
"Off to that movie with Duncan – although I can't see why," Scott replied.  
  
"Hn. Must've been a pretty good movie," Kurt thought aloud.  
  
"I don't know – she seemed pretty eager to get out today. Like she was purposely trying to avoid me, or, or trying to *prove* that Duncan was hers or something." Quinn paused when she found them looking at her intently. "Do you think she's mad at me?"  
  
"If she is, it shouldn't last all that long," Scott said. "She's not one to hold grudges – and it wasn't your fault that he came on to you."  
  
Quinn shuddered. "That guy gives me the creeps."  
  
"Prob'lly 'cause he is one," Rogue said. That got a few laughs out of them and lightened the mood.  
  
As the TV Guide screen scrolled up for who-knows-what-number time, Quinn exclaimed, "Hey, look! Andromeda's on!"  
  
"Wha'?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Andromeda – that show about some kind of spaceship or whatever. It showed up about three years back," Scott explained, then asked, "Right?"  
  
Quinn nodded. "Yeah."  
  
"Aw, outer space? So not int'rested," Rogue started to get up to leave.  
  
"No, wait – I think you should at least try to watch it. It's pretty good," Quinn said.  
  
Rogue raised her eyebrows. "Oh yeah?" she asked sarcastically.  
  
"Well," Quinn started, and then began to describe, with great drama and possibly exaggeration, a story of trust, betrayal, friendship, danger, treasure, and bounty hunters.  
  
"Well . . . maybe Ah will stay . . . but just for a li'l!" Rogue gave in. "But since Ah'm tryin' somethin' of *yours*, you'll try somethin' of mine. Deal?"  
  
"Deal," Quinn agreed.  
  
One hour later, they were chattering excitedly and laughing over what they'd seen. Not too far into the show, Evan and Kitty had joined them, and were with them now.  
  
"Harper is my favorite character," Quinn said. "He can babble on about the most complicated stuff, but then he'll do or say something completely stupid or off-topic!"  
  
"No way! Really?" Rogue asked. "Beka's the best – she kicks butt! We need more tough women like her in real life!"  
  
"Yeah, but ya gotta admit – that Trance chick is pretty hot," Evan said. Five pairs of eyes stared at him, followed by their owner's laughter. "What? What's so funny?"  
  
After Rogue had showed her to her room again – her real one – Quinn went over all of the events of the day in her mind, and felt more convinced that she was beginning to fit in.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay, it wasn't super long, but it was a good length, ne? Alright, QUESTIONS!  
  
Andromeda? Are you kidding me?  
  
Well, no – I *do* like that show. ^_^ And it just popped into my mind  
when I was typing, and I was stuck as it was, so I put it in.  
  
Are you going to put in Leila's physical? Something's gotta show up about those glass pieces under her eyes – and you've been focusing on Quinn an awful lot lately.  
  
Well . . . I'd love to put it in, I really do. And I know that I've  
been concentrating on Quinn a lot. There *will* be Leila sections  
later on – but I can't put in her physical right away. In fact, I'm  
not entirely certain she will get one, seeing as it would . . . ah,  
caught myself there. ^_~  
  
Well (I know I've said that a lot in this chappie) I suppose that's it  
for now!  
  
~Adryl/Casadrat 


	7. Explosive Results

... Hello? (sweatdrop) Yet again, I prove my transient existence on Thanks to Zanisha for this feather duster, I think I'll need it. Badly.

====================================================

8:00 a.m., Quinn jumped out of bed, showered, dressed, brushed her teeth, and trotted downstairs. "Good morning!"

A bleary eyed Logan looked up at her. "What's so good about it?" he asked.

"Well, there'd be a lot more good things to appreciate if you weren't having a hangover," she replied, waving her hand in front of her face. "And you might want to use some mouthwash before the professor catches you, Mr. Grumpy."

"That's the first thing that you've said all morning that makes sense," he muttered, getting up to leave.

"What, that you're grumpy?" Quinn asked, half joking.

Logan gave her a dirty look over his shoulder as he left the room. Kitty passed him in her entrance to the kitchen. "Ewwww, any reason Logan smells like beer?"

"Improbably? He bathed in it," Quinn replied. "Logically? He drank some."

Kitty gave a half smile. "Funny. Have you seen Bobby?"

"No, but I think I saw... what's her name... Wolfsbane? I thought I caught a glance of her outside when I passed the window. You should try asking her."

"Will do!" Kitty saluted and went out the way she came.

Quinn sighed, turned around, and came face to face with Kurt. "Whoa!"

"Oh, sorry!" he apologized, holding up his hands.

"How long have you been there?" Quinn questioned, trying to regain her composure.

"Only just got here now."

"Oh, okay... Hey, would you know where I would find Dr. McCoy?" Quinn asked.

"He's usually in his 'lab' downstairs – zhe door's right down zhis hallvay. But be careful." Kurts eyes grew serious and he wore a grim expression. "Dr. McCoy's not a physician, or a biologist at all; he's a chemist. Vith all zhose chemicals around... you might get turned into somezhing awful. Like zhat one poor kid a couple years back... zhat was really bad..."

Quinn's eyes widened and she paled.

Suddenly, Kurt's sober face broke into a mischievous grin. "Just kidding!"

Quinn stayed the same for a long time before blinking. She'd actually stopped breathing, surprising herself with the realization.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked, concerned. "I vas just kidding, really!"

"N-no, I'm fine," Quinn stuttered, giving a short, nervous laugh. "Uh, I really should find him now, see you later!" She hurried down the hall, quickly finding the stairs.

Kurt watched her go, slightly stunned. "It vas just a joke," he said aloud, more to himself.

---------

Quinn gave a quick knock on the door before entering the room, and nearly fainted when she saw all of the test tubes and beakers.

"There you are!" Hank McCoy sat at his computer, looking over some data. He greeted her over his shoulder. "Just sit down on the table, I'll be right there."

A minute later, he was in front of her, studying her face. "Are you okay? You look like you've eaten a slug."

"No, slugs don't bother me..." Quinn responded softly. "Dr. McCoy?"

"Yes?"

"You've never had any... accidents here, have you?"

"Oh boy, here we go again!" Dr. McCoy rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry Quinn – every year, for each new mutant staying here, the older kids play this trick on them. Last year Bobby and Wolfsbane were scared senseless, and a few months before that, Rogue got it. This year Kurt got stuck with telling it, right?"

Quinn nodded mutely.

"Ah, thought so by how pale you were. I'd say he's one of the most convincing, since he's usually so trustworthy... except for that incident where he was fiddling around with his image-inducer. But anyway, now that we're all clear, are you feeling better?" He smiled.

"Yes, much better, thanks."

"Good. The professor recommended some tests for you to take, specifically, based on what he believes to be your talents."

"Will this involve a blood sample?" Quinn asked anxiously.

"Nah, I don't think so. I need a reading of your brain activity, some sensory tests, extrasensory tests, more neurology – does this mean anything to you?" he asked.

"Yes," Quinn nodded.

"And that's why I'm testing you," he pointed out with a slight smile.

Quinn laughed.

"So," Dr. McCoy said, making friendly conversation as he readied a machine, "where are you from, Quinn? Usually everyone here has parents somewhere."

Quinn was silent for a long time. "My parents…" She paused. "They sent me ahead of them. They were going to come after me when they could."

"Ah, I see. What's your full name? I'm going to have to make a medical file for you, since you haven't one to transfer here, as far as I know."

"Quinn Romanov. Age 16."

"Wonderful, thank you very much," he replied, turning around.

Dr. McCoy applied some electrodes to Quinn's head, inspected the connection, flipped some switches, and soon a quiet hum was heard. A detailed read out appeared on his computer, text flashing by too quickly for Quinn to read at that distance from the monitor.

"Hn..."

"What?" Quinn asked.

"This is just... really odd, I've never seen anything like this in my entire stay here..." McCoy continued to watch the scrolling data.

Quinn squinted, trying to read it herself, her brow creased, perplexed.

Suddenly, she felt a great, stabbing pain in the back of her mind; it pierced through her being, physical, and yet, it seemed as if it weren't real. Quinn yelped and several beakers cracked; a test tube shattered.

"What the – " McCoy whirled around. "Quinn?"

She saw bright flashes of colors, then a blinding white as the pain increased. Dr. McCoy's computer began to smoke, and then a loud POP was heard as the monitor blew out.

The doctor yanked the electrodes off of the new mutant. "Quinn?? _Quinn?!_"

====================================================

Haha, that should be enough to keep you wanting more! I'm sure this chappie was worth the wait; oooooh, the suspense! Anyway, I don't know when the next chapter will come out... as usual... but this was pretty good and long.

Will try to write soon – probably after school starts (kinda backwards from most authors on , but anyway...)

No questions this time, because I know you're all worried sick about Quinn, so it's pointless to ask what I already know. Obviously, the answer will be in the next chapter – it wouldn't be nice to forget all about this incident, now would it? Yes, a big chunk of the next chapter will be about it... a very large piece, really! I promise!

My Gemfire story will be updated soon; I'm writing that one by hand, and, like Zanisha said, it's easier to just copy it and correct it as you go along sometimes (even though some people think it's a sloppy way to write, not to mention time consuming). Yes, this chapter of A New Life was written straight from my brain to the compy, immediate final draft, as were all of the ones in this story. I don't know if I'll ever write any of this long hand...

Moving right along, thank you all for putting up with that incredibly long, rambling author's note. And now go watch Trigun and drool over Vash.

Love and peace!

Adryl/Casadrat


End file.
